Equestria Girls-Friendship Games: Unforgivable
by arbok947
Summary: [This is my alternate ending to the 2015 film: Equestria Girls-Friendship. I always thought that the ending of said movie was cheesy & sappy. So I put together on what if Sunset Shimmer & her friends didn't forgive Sci-Twi for the Midnight Incident. So my version/alternate ending starts when Sunset jumps, nearly dodges Midnight Sparkle's beam, trips and finds the magic-sucker]


**[This is my alternate ending to the 2015 film: Equestria Girls-Friendship. I always thought that the ending of said movie was cheesy & sappy. So I put together on what if Sunset Shimmer & her friends didn't forgive Sci-Twi for the Midnight Incident. So my version/alternate ending starts when Sunset jumps, nearly dodges Midnight Sparkle's beam, trips and finds the magic-sucking device]**

 **Sunset picks the device, sees her fellow students hanging for their lives on the edge of the big hole/portal. Unfortunately she also sees the Shadowbolts (Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest & Indigo Zap) selfishly run away with their with tails between their legs (No Pun Intend) so it was up to the Canterlot High School faculty (Miss Cheerilee, Vice Principal Luna, Cranky Doodle, Principal Celestia & other unnamed members) to save the kids in which they did. Despite seeing the students being saved, Sunset was still outraged by The Shadowbolts cowardice and Sci-Twi's "Betrayal" to a point where she clenches her fists, clenches her teeth and angrily shakes your body. Midnight Sparkle just laughed and zapped, not caring what happens to the human world. Sunset's whole body began to symbolically burn as she see the catastrophe that surrounds her.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: [low & threatening] You gone too far. I tried to be your friend but not this time...[Screaming]: NO MORE!**

 **Sunset slammed the device into the ground causing a wave of magic surrounding her which turned her into Sunset Vengeance. Her outfit was red & black knight armor with a helmet which covered all but her face and the lower part of her hair. She also carried a gold & black colored sword which had the fire symbol on the grip of the sword. Midnight Sparkle was worried but not intimidated. The other students from both schools were worried on the outcome of the battle (regardless on which side won).**

 **Both Sunset Midnight begin charging wildly at each other thus headbutting one another. Sunset took a swing with her sword but Midnight blocked it with her beam. Midnight blasted another beam but Sunset sliced it with her sword like a knife through butter. Midnight blasted Sunset again, this time at her stomach thus dropping her sword. Sunset then speared through several buildings like a runaway fright train.**

 **Midnight used her dark magic to heal herself very quickly and speared Sunset back like a wild animal. Sunset then threw a spinning uppercut but Midnight fought back with a roaring elbow to the nose. Sunset grabbed M.S. by the throat and choke-slammed her to the ground but she got up again, thanks to her dark magic. Both fighters were losing patience and exhausted to the point where they had to resolve to drastic measures. The students from both schools headed for cover knowing what was gonna happen next.**

 **Midnight used her Mega Beam while Sunset used her new sword, Excalibur X. Both relentlessly attacked each other with full fury. Neither side got a clear at each other thus only getting minor shots at one another. It was an even battle until Spike intervened by shouting "Twilight" at her which caused Midnight to be distracted long enough for Sunset to deliver the winning swing to the head of M.S. A big boom rang out across the school and when the dust cleared, it was the Back-to-Normal Sci-Twi lying down on the ground, twitching her arms and legs.**

 **Once Sci-Twi regained consciousness, she got up on her feet, tears swelled up in the eyes and tried to apologize to Sunset and the others but unfortunately they were not in the forgiving and forgetting mood.**

 **Sci-Twi: I** **am so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen...**

 **Pinkie Pie [Shouting]: YOU DON'T GET TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY!**  
 **Applejack: We took you in, treated you like you're one of our own, give you advice and how did you replay us? By stealing our magic when our guards were down!**  
 **Sunset Shimmer: And to think, I was gonna apologize to you but after seeing the trouble you caused, you can forget it.**  
 **Rarity: Principal Cinch may have been pulling the strings but you're still a no-good snake in the grass for backstabbing us and endangering our lives as well as the lives of others just to win a game.**  
 **Fluttershy: Didn't have the backbone to say "No" or was Everton too important for you to think about that?**  
 **Rainbow Dash: You're no better then the rest of those Crystal Prep Creeps!**  
 **Sci-Twi: [Sadly] I understand. I'll be going now.**

 **Sci-Twi quietly and sadly walks away with Spike jumping to her arms thus carrying the dog on their way out.**

 **[Principal Cinch & The Shadowbolts are standing on the roof of the school looking down at the CHS Gang]**

 **Sugercoat: Don't' those idiots know that it was Principal Cinch who manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game.**  
 **Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Actually, we're _all_ to blame. [sourly] Mostly it was her.**  
 **Principal Cinch: That's Life. Sometimes, people blame the spoon for making them fat.**  
 **Sunny Flare: Aren't you gonna take this up with the school board?**  
 **Principal Cinch: I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings...and the portals to different dimensions...and the talking dog...because that would _never_ ruin my reputation.**

 **The Next Day, Dean Cadance drove by for a visit to Sci-Twi's home, Her parents, Twilight Velvet & Night Light let the dean in for some tea while talking about the Midnight Incident in the living room and then Cadance said she wanted to talk to Sci-Twi. The Parents said she was in room crying her eyes out. The Dean came to her room and chatted with the poor girl.**

 **Dean Cadance: I guess that was _one_ way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep.**  
 **Sci-Twi: That's not funny.**  
 **Dean Cadance: I'm sorry every student at CHS shunned you but you must forgive them for not seeing the real you.**  
 **Sci-Twi: [crying] like they forgive me?**  
 **Dean Cadance: Maybe if you transfer to CHS, They'll forgive you in time. Principal Celestia told me that the students at CHS had a hard time forgiving Sunset Shimmer for what she did as well.**  
 **Sci-Twi: What did she do?**  
 **Dean Cadance: it's a long story.**

 **One Week later at CHS, near the destroyed horse statue**

 **Principal Celestia: It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!**  
 **Sunset & her friends: WHAT! YOU ARE CRAZY? AFTER WHAT SHE DID?**  
 **Principal Celestia: Please, just give her a chance. Remember how all of you felt when you first came to this school?**  
 **Rainbow Dash: There's no way we can trust her after everything she's done!**  
 **Applejack: You're darn right!**  
 **Principal Celestia: You're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly**  
 **Sunset [Whispering to the others]: Don't worry, If She gets out of line: POW! So let's just pretend to be agree with Celestia Okay?**  
 **Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity & Fluttershy: [half-heartedly] okay**  
 **Sunset Shimmer: [To Principal Celestia] Okay Sci-Twi can join us.**  
 **Principal Celestria: That's my girls! See you later.**

 **5 minutes later after Principal Celestia left, Sunset and her friends surround Sci-Twi in a circle with Sunset facing the poor purple hair girl eye-to-eye**

 **Sunset Shimmer: _(venomously)_ You might have everyone else here buying your " _transformation"._ But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. _(walks up to Sci-Twi and leans forward threateningly)_ So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt my friends or anybody else at CHS for that matter... and you won't have to worry about magic anymore. Because I'll make sure your magic ends right then and there... _permanently_.**

 **The End**


End file.
